If you were mine
by Flight2013
Summary: Alice receives a vision of her loved one falling in love with another. Will she allow this to happen? Will she willingly give up her mate for him to be happy with another? Bella X Jasper
1. Chapter 1

**|Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.|**

* * *

_~;~_

_-Prologue-_

_~;~_

* * *

_~Alice's POV~_

* * *

I never knew if my visions were good or bad for me. At the moment it seemed the first. My visions had led me away from the lost place I was in, constantly fighting the feeling of confusion. My visions led me to my love, to someone I would save from their own torture. In a way I suppose he was waiting for me as well, in his own 'limbo' like me. We didn't need anything. He was there for me, like I knew he would be from my visions. And of course, I was there for him.

My visions had led us to my family. To the ones who would support me and help me lessen the burden of death. They would teach me how to survive without being a murder, although I suppose I will always be a murderer. They would help my love and I survive and we would help them as well. I brought my visions, to warn us of dangers or plan their next outfits. Either way it was all beneficial.

So far it seemed my visions were for good, so I trusted them. I assured myself to believe in them, always. Why wouldn't I? My gift of visions for the future was desired by many. I knew many vampires who were willing to kill my whole family just to get me.

Of course that meant, when I finally had a vision that didn't seem to be for my own good, that I was lost.

"What's wrong Alice? You don't need to be upset about anything." Jasper bent down in front of me and held onto my shoulders. He lent forward and kissed me, the way he always did, with as much love as he always had.

If he knew about this vision, would he try to stop it? I knew about the vision. I knew I could stop it. It was times like this that I began to doubt my gift.

_There was a girl with long brown hair, beautiful for a human, of that I knew._

_She was dancing with the one I loved, but his love no longer belonged to me._

_She reached up and whispered, "I love you."_

_And he replied with a smile, "I love you too."_

Their love seemed so pure, he seemed happier with this unknown girl. Would I be willing to leave Jasper for this love? I knew he would be happier, but what of me? I searched the future again hoping for an answer.

_"I need to leave Jasper. Leave me alone, I do not love you anymore."_

_It was impossible to ignore the pain that flashed through his eyes._

_"Why? What did I do wrong? Please Alice, I'm sorry!"_

_I could not help but sob as I pushed him away and drove. Leaving my love behind._

So that was it then, I would leave and let Jasper be happy. What would happen to me though? I turned to the future again but only received the same visions. I hoped I would find out what was going to happen to me, but even if I didn't, I would leave Jasper and let him find his true mate in this girl. For I, Alice Cullen, loved him.

* * *

***Relax-Read-Review***


	2. Chapter 2

**|Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.|**

* * *

_~;~_

_-Meeting the girl-_

_~;~_

* * *

___~Alice's POV~_

* * *

I couldn't help but be distant from Jasper. School was starting up again, I knew it would be soon that we met her. I was in our room and Jasper crept up behind me and kissed my neck. I smiled at him quickly before I was taken by a vision.

_A girl with long brown hair smiled and hugged me._

_"Thank you Alice, my sister."_

_I beamed happily at her, happy she loved me as much as I loved her._

_The outfit she wore had taken extra planning._

I stopped the grimace that threatened to surface, knowing that Jasper already knew my pain through his gift. I would become friends with this girl, sisters. The love I felt for her was so strong, I wondered if it would make it easier or harder for me to leave Jasper. I quickly glanced at Jasper who was frowning at me.

I was in a good mood from the vision though, I would have someone to buy clothes for. I decided to try not to think about the distant future and beamed at Jasper. "Come on we need to get to school."

He gaped at my sudden mood change but I ignored him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs. My family all had mixed feelings about school. Tanya and Edward couldn't care less as they held each other happily and moved to the car.

They were the newest couple in our family. It had taken Edward years to finally realize that he loved Tanya, the two were now inseparable. Emmett took to chearing up Jasper. I suppose it made sense for him to get the comfort and not me. I was the one being 'rude'. If only they knew.

Rose smiled at me taking the keys off the table. She entered the garage last as I turned to say goodbye for my family. I followed her out and sat in Rose's car next to Jasper. I thought about the girl again and smiled. I took Jasper's hand and snuggled against his chest. The vision came suddenly, I wasn't looking for anything.

I would meet the girl first in my class. I began bouncing excitedly. This was going to be fun.

* * *

___~Bella's POV~_

* * *

Charlie had to drive me to school. I didn't think it would turn out too well, a new kid pulling up in a cop car. I shuddered. The worst thing is that Charlie pulled up. Right in front of all the students. I felt my cheeks stain red and mumbled my thanks and goodbyes to Charlie. I hid my face with my hair and quickly glanced around me. Most of the kid's surrounding me were talking and giggling. I felt my face redden. I looked back and watched as Charlie drove off.

My eyes strayed once he was gone and I noticed a group of students hanging out by an extravagant car. They stood out somehow. Their skin was rather pale, even for Forks. They all were beautiful, as if out of a magazine, and their eyes, they ranged from dark shades to golden. I couldn't help but stare but I looked away when the smaller girl waved to me and stepped away from the gorgeous sandy haired male she clung too.

I barely regained my focus enough from the sight of that god to turn and head to the office. The middle aged lady there seemed bored and when I introduced myself she looked at me tiredly. "Hello Isabella, welcome. I believe I have your scheduled here."

She shifted through her desk and eventually handed me a sheet of paper. "Thank you."

She nodded and I walked out of the room, adjusting my backpack. I had absolutely no idea where to go. My first class seemed to be calculus. I wondered around aimlessly until the girl from before stopped me. "You look lost. My name's Alice."

She held out her hand excitedly and I shook it. I tried not to shudder from her freezing temperature. I wondered why she was so cold. "Hello, Bella. I'm trying to find the class for calculus, is there a map anywhere?"

I didn't want to bother her so I figured I could find my way if there was a map. She laughed though, her laugh was almost like bells. Musical. It was lovely. "I have calculus too, come. We can't be late." She grabbed my hand and pulled me past all the staring students.

Alice practically skipped her way to class. She was so incredibly gracious. I didn't entirely understand. When we got to class she pulled me straight to a seat at the back of the class. I sat down after she gestured to a chair and she turned to me grinning.

"So, you're new here?" She lent on her arm.

I twisted my fingers anxiously. "Yeah, I moved from phoenix to live with my dad."

She giggled. "Must be a change of weather then. Who were you staying with before that though?"

I smiled. "My mother, Renee." Speaking her name made me sad as I remembered my mother.

"Why did you leave?" Alice seemed very interested in my past. I didn't much like talking about my feelings or my life in general, but something about her made me more comfortable.

I chewed my lower lip. "Well, my mother remarried to Phil. He plays baseball so they had to travel allot."

"So your mum kicked you out?" Alice pouted in pity.

I was quick to explain. "No. I suggested to leave. She wanted me to come but I wanted her to have her time with Phil. Besides Charlie is all alone up here and I wanted to get to know him."

Alice nodded with understanding.

* * *

___~Jasper's POV~_

* * *

I was distracted in class. For weeks Alice's mood had been sad and hopeless. I don't know what happened but after a quick conversation with Edward it had something to do with a vision of hers. She was especially bad around me. When I was near her her mood would change to sadness, anger and loneliness. I figured I must have done something wrong, I showed more affection to Alice in the past couple of weeks than I ever had. Still her emotions were always somber.

I was entirely at a loss when I felt her sudden excitement this morning.

I was eager to see her again at lunch, ask what was going on. I didn't bother to wait for Edward when I bolted out of our Spanish class and headed to the lunch hall. Rose and Emmett were already seated. I grabbed a tray of food and joined them.

Emmett grinned. "I noticed Alice's mood change this morning, it's a good sign Jasper."

I nodded slowly, I wasn't so sure. "I wish she would talk to me, it's so rare that she would hide things from me."

Emmett nodded and turned to the hall. Alice was entering. I smiled at her but faltered when I saw her clinging to a girl. And they were coming to join us.  
I felt everyone's tension immediately, which doubled my own. I sent out calming ways as I sifted through Alice's emotions. She was happy, she must have liked this girl, but there was an underlying emotion. Fear? I raised a curious eyebrow at her.

She smiled sheepishly and brought the girl closer. Her scent hit me finally, one of the strongest ones I had ever smelt. I immediately stopped breathing. It didn't help when someone around me felt the familiar thirst. I sent out calming waves again as the girl sat down. Right next to me.

Alice had specifically sat her there. I wanted to glare at her but stopped myself in time. That would definitely not help Alice's sudden good mood. "Hello guy's. This here is Bella."

Bella raised a tentative hand and waved. Blood gushing from her neck staining her cheeks red. The blood. I was suddenly so entirely lost. _Maybe if I could get her alone._

"Jasper!" I turned quickly to see Edward and Tanya arriving. I ducked my head embarrassed as they took their seats. I felt the human girl, Bella, fill with curiosity. She didn't understand Edward's outburst.

I looked up and met Edwards reassuring gaze. "Sorry."

Bella was overcome with guilt and flushed a brighter shade of red. Why did she tempt me so? And why was she guilty? I couldn't exactly ask her.

Alice broke the tension. "Bella just moved here from Phoenix. I wanted to introduce her to you. Bella, this is Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya," She pointed to each person individually. "Edward and finally Jasper." She lingered on my name as a shot of pain went through her.

What had I done to make Alice feel this pain?

Bella nodded slowly, memorizing our names and turned to me. "You're all family?"

It was as though she was trying to get killed. Her breath washed over me and there wasn't anywhere for it to dissipate. _I need to breath to answer her question. I won't be able to control myself._

Edward heard my thoughts and, begrudgingly, saved me from speaking. "Yes. Our father Carlisle Cullen adopted us."

I thanked him in my head and turned to watch Bella's reaction. Her main emotion was curiosity. "You all look very similar."

Emmett chuckled. "Yes, but I'm the best looking one of course." Rosalie growled and smacked him on the head.

The natural vampire anger flared through Emmett and I quickly worked to calm everyone. Alice beamed happily though. "Would you be willing to come over this afternoon? I'd love to get to know you better!"

Bella chewed her lower lip in concentration. I searched through her emotions. I was surprised to find no hint of fear, only curiosity and happiness. Alice and Bella would get along well. "I'd have to ask Charlie."

Alice beamed, taking that as a yes. I watched in surprise as she tackled Bella. She took her in one of her bone crushing hugs and Bella fell back, onto me.

Her head rested against my chest, her hair had parted away from her neck. I felt the venom flood my mouth and stared at her veins, so easily reachable. I hardly took in the warning shouts from my family. Instead I sent out a wave of hunger involuntarily.

I felt Emmett moving to stop me, that seemed to snap some sense back into me. I took a burning breath through gritted teeth and looked to the human in front of me. "You alright ma'am?"

I didn't mean to let some of my southern accent seep in. Bella pushed herself off me and blushed. Alice had already returned to her seat and was fixing her hair. Bella turned to her and whispered, although we could all hear it. "Please don't do that again."

Alice was the first to loose the tension, although she probably already knew from a vision that I wouldn't hurt her. Why would've she done that in the first place if she didn't know I was safe? "Alright Bella. Come on, finish up so we can get to class."

I watched as Bella blushed again glancing at all of us and our uneaten meals. She took a deep breath and began eating.

* * *

Alice began informing us of her past. Rosalie and Tanya had gone to hunt and Edward and Emmett had gone outside to give Bella some space. She would be coming here soon. Esme was fussing over every inch of the house, setting it to her liking, which of course was perfection.

My love pieced together Bella's history, taking some information from her visions and some from their conversations. As she spoke of this girl I felt her happiness but it was tinged by jealousy. Why would Alice be jealous? I put the question aside as I was entirely captivated by Bella's story. She sounded so entirely selfless and caring.

I still didn't understand why Alice wanted so badly to be friends with Bella. I knew that Carlisle and Esme had a slight amount of doubt and confusion so I assumed they felt the same about this whole situation as I did. I walked over to Alice where she was waiting at the door for Bella. I wrapped my arms around her waist and slowly kissed all the way up her neck. To my surprise she wasn't as sad as she normally was when I showed my affection. She turned in my arms and kissed me for the first time in months. I involuntarily sent out waves of happiness to everyone.

Alice's face blanked before she smiled and announced that Bella was arriving. I listened out and heard her old truck approaching. Carlisle hugged Esme quickly as she moved to greet our guest. "Welcome Isabella, I'm so glad to meat Alice's new friend."

Bella took Esme's hug gratefully before turning to Alice. Alice bounced quickly before squealing and hugging Bella. I smiled to Bella when she looked my way. I felt her confusion along with flattery. I suppose I had been rude to her, that accounted for the confusion. But flattery? She was flattered that I had smiled at her. Why?

* * *

___~Alice's POV~_

* * *

I didn't want to. I didn't want to help their relationship, even though I knew I was going to let it happen. Already the future seemed set, majority of the possibilities turned out with Jasper and Bella falling in love.

I pulled back from our hug and tugged Bella upstairs. I had bought the clothes a few weeks ago after seeing a vision. I had dressed her in an outfit that had very much heightened her looks. I knew once Jasper saw Bella, well, let's just say 'it would begin'.

I could have just ignored it. I knew 'it would begin' other ways, but I was being selfless, and selfish in a way as well. By doing this I was purposely beginning the end to Jasper and I's relationship, but I was also ensuring Jasper's perfect happiness. It was happening so fast though. Bella was already in my room and nearly dressed.

I pinned another strand of her gorgeous locks. "How much would you object to me placing you in pink?"

Bella frowned. I already knew the answer of course. "If it would make you happy I wouldn't mind." A human wouldn't of heard it, but I heard the very slight resistence to saying the words.

I grinned, although I already knew it, she was exactly what Jasper needed. "You'll be safe for a bit, tonight I have a nice dark scheme for you." As I said this I pulled out a beautiful necklace for her.

She gasped at the expensive jewelry. "Alice I can't wear this!"

"You must Bella. Please?" I refused the urge to growl at her. How dare she refuse anything I wanted her to wear.

She grimaced before resuming her silence. I knew soon she would learn about our vampire nature, I secretly hoped she would be scared. I already knew she would be fine with it though. Partly because of me being the best sister possible and because of Jasper.

Once I was done with her makeup and hair I got her to stand up. She was absolutely stunning. I jumped up and down clapping my hands, this was all so exciting. Even if she wasn't really my sister now I felt she was. Now it was time to show Jasper, I could hardly wait.

* * *

___~Jasper's POV~_

* * *

I heard Alice finishing up with Bella. I couldn't wait for the human to leave so I could enjoy my time with Alice. Even if this good mood was temporary I very much wanted to make the best in it. I missed my love, my little bouncing pixie. I stood attentively along with Esme, Carlisle had returned to his office to do some work. Emmett would be returning soon with Edward. I was glad I had gone for a quick hunt as Bella still smelled so entirely delicious.

I turned my attention back to the stairs. I stood leaning against the entrance wall. I heard Alice's dainty steps and Bella's, well stuttering ones. She managed to trip twice on her way to the stairs. I heard Alice's giggle and then they appeared. Bella was in front of Alice, my attention went to her.

She was completely breathtaking. Her hair was curled and floated down her neck, her dress flowed just as lovely as her hair and had a faint shimmer about it. I felt her emotions, she was embarrassed and guilty. Guilty? And then I realized. I was ogling her.

I dipped my head in guilt then looked sheepishly at Alice. I noticed her sad smile and reached out to her emotions. She was sad but knowing. She had known I was going to ogle Bella? I hoped she wasn't too mad. Of course I knew she wasn't mad, which confused me. I frowned at Alice.

* * *

___~Alice's POV~_

* * *

I knew it was going to happen. It didn't mean it wasn't going to hurt. I tried to hide that for Jaspers sake but he felt it anyways. I smiled at his frown and continued downstairs with Bella. I kept chanting in my head, _they will be happy_. I was glad Edward wasn't here, otherwise I would have to deal with him as well.

We didn't have too much time left, I knew Bella had to leave soon. I turned to her. "What would you like to do Bella?"

She chewed her bottom lip. "I suppose whatever you want."

I beamed, Bella was going to be a great sister indeed.

* * *

***Relax-Read-Review***


	3. Chapter 3

**|Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.|**

* * *

_~;~_

_-First fight-_

_~;~_

* * *

_~Alice's POV~_

* * *

Edward and Emmett returned. I had sat Bella down on the couch after seeing a vision of what Emmett wanted to do. He entered the house and grinned at Bella. He approached her carefully and I was relieved, she was extremely fragile, even for a human. Once she appeared to relax at the sudden sight of Emmett, he walked faster and enveloped her in one of his massive bear hugs.

"Well hello Clumsy. You busy at the moment?" He pulled back and smiled at her. She seemed confused for a moment, not registering the nickname.

The family laughed as she realized. She shook her head blushing. Emmett wrapped his arm around her and handed her a controller. "Come on, two versus two. Pick your team."

I already knew who she would pick, there was no need to waste my time here. I skipped outside to go for a hunt. I didn't need to be there to say goodbye to her. I needed to hunt so I could get back and plan the shopping trip.

I had the vision whilst I was getting Bella dressed. She hadn't noticed my moment of blankness. I was going to leave for a few days to give Jasper and her some space. I didn't much want to think about it as I ran through the forest searching for my meal.

* * *

_~Jasper's POV~_

* * *

I worried when Alice left. I didn't understand her sudden aversion to feeling anything. I cursed myself for teaching her how to control her emotions better. It made it that much harder to see how she was doing. I turned to follow her but Edward gripped my arm. "Let her go. She needs this."

Edward spoke at a volume that Bella wouldn't be able to hear. I nodded and turned back to watch as Bella chose the teams. "See, I can beat everyone. Only Edward can win because he cheats and reads min- my screen." I felt everyone become tense at Emmett s near slip-up.

Bella nodded. "I'd like to verse you and Edward."

Emmett frowned, offended that he wasn't picked. "Who do you want on your team?"

I felt embarrassment run through Bella as she answered. "Jasper."

Everyone was surprised. Esme nodded slowly then left the room. She wasn't much interested in seeing how it turned out. It was just the four of us. I sat down next to Bella as Emmett handed out the controllers. It pained me so much to sit next to her, her scent was overwhelming.

Edward did a good job of distracting me though, he started the game. Immediately I knew we would loose. Bella wasn't keeping up with any of us. I sighed quietly, too soft for her to hear. I focused on Edward. _Go easy. Let her win, she's so selfless, she'll beat herself up if she makes me lose._

Edward understood and slowed his movements. I noticed the slight nudge to Emmett but I felt the pain that flashed through him. It certainly hurt more than a normal nudge. It caught Emmett's attention and Edward gestured to Bella's pained and concentrated expression. Pained because we were loosing.

They both slowed their movements and soon both Bella and I were able to catch up. She was so utterly happy she began laughing. I stopped and looked at her. She looked back up at me before I quickly looked away. She was so beautiful when she laughed, I decided I wanted her to laugh more. I felt similar emotions to mine coming off of Emmett and Edward. They both enjoyed it when she laughed.

I realized though, that's twice I had looked at Bella in that way. I decided to punish myself by letting Alice dress me. Two birds with one stone. Good apology to Alice and punishment for me, although Alice never saw anything to do with fashion that way.

We won soon and Bella turned to me grinning. Both Emmett and Edward did their best to look annoyed but I could tell they were both happy for Bella. I wasn't ready when she hugged me. Instantly I froze, I could tell from her feelings she only meant this as a thanks, nothing more. But unfortunately, my feelings disagreed and I enjoyed the hug much more than I should have.

* * *

_~Bella's POV~_

* * *

I immediately regretted my decision as I felt Jasper tense significantly. I looked up to him and saw conflicting emotions cross his face before he wore his normal slight grin. Guilty and, what was it, hungry? Guilty, oh, Alice. I cringed and pushed myself off him. "Sorry. I'm glad you won though."

He gave a slight cough and smiled. "No, thank you ma'am. Couldn't have done it without you."

I laughed quickly at his accent, Jasper seemed so withdrawn and polite. I turned to Emmett. "Because I won you can't call me any accident-prone related nicknames."

Emmett nodded. "Alright, but we gotta shake on it."

I nodded and held out my hand. He shook it then laughed. "Nice deal cutie pie."

I frowned. "I said no nicknames!"

"You said no accident-prone related nicknames." His eyes gleamed with mischief and Jasper began to protest.

Emmett shook his head. "A deals a deal tootsie pop."

I was beginning to hate Emmett.

* * *

_~Alice's POV~_

* * *

I headed home, it was well past the time Bella went home. I had the plane tickets booked along with a hotel. I had a vision of me and Jasper fighting. If I wanted to time this perfectly the fight had to be tonight. I was greeted by a lazy Emmett who was watching baseball on the television. I passed him and headed upstairs. I nearly forgot to guard my thoughts.

I opened the door and Jasper was standing at my make up booth. I refused the urge to laugh. He got up and grinned at me sheepishly, I wondered why briefly before I remembered. He had looked at Bella, perfect. I glared at him.

"I'm sorry love, please forgive me?" He went to snake his arms around my waist but I dashed over to the closet and pulled out my suitcase.

He looked at me confused. "You're leaving?"

I nodded as I pulled clothes into it, for the first time in my life I wasn't paying attention to what I was bringing. "I'm going for a shopping trip Jasper."

He cringed at the coldness of my voice. "You know it didn't meen anything love. I don't even know her."

"You're an idiot Jasper and I hate you. I need to leave. I need time alone." I knew this was far too much of an overreaction, I was simply playing my part. I had seen him ogling girls a few times, I had never been bothered by it. I was hurt by the fact that he thought I would ever actually get this mad at him. Maybe my plan was working too well.

He pulled me too him and held me in the most distracting way. "Alice I love you, I always will love you. You are my mate, my only love, whatever you think is wrong."

I chuckled darkly. If only he knew the future like I did. _Why was everyone making this so hard? "_I need time alone Jasper." I was beginning to loose my strength, I so badly wanted to give up and stay with him.

He pulled away from me and stepped back. I refused the urge to sob. He was giving up so quickly. I nodded and grabbed my now packed suitcase. My family watched as I dashed down to the car. I chucked my bag in and slammed my door shut. I began to drive away when Edward, of all people, climbed into the passenger seat.

He grinned and stared at his nails. "You know, I've been needing a new suit recently."

I glared at him and groaned. There was no way to stop him. I looked quickly to the future.

_I clung to Edwards chest as the television blared in the background._

_My throat making a continuous sobbing noise and my eyes were aching for relief._

_It was as close as vampires could come to crying._

_I turned back to Edward and told him everything._

So he would know. I looked at Edward. He was staring at me, he must have seen the vision. "Explain please Alice. What are we making hard?"

Damn, he had heard my earlier thoughts. I turned away from him. Clearly he would find out soon enough. "I'm still coming with you Alice. You don't have to be alone with, whatever it is that's going on with you."

I thought about this. If Edward traveled with me he would eventually find out all about my plan, would that jeopardize my chances of succeeding? I looked very quickly to the future so that Edward wouldn't hear me.

Still the same painful images. He looked at curiously again, he hadn't seen. And he wouldn't until I showed him. "Alright. We have to get another set of plane tickets then." Edward nodded and, ironically, buckled his seat belt. I risked a quick giggle before driving off.

* * *

_~Jasper's POV~_

* * *

She's gone. I ran my hands over her desk. She's really gone. Emmett patted my back. "I understand your pain Jasper. She didn't mean it," I turned to look at him, searching his emotions. I realized I had been projecting my pain, I quickly stopped. "She didn't mean it Jasper." He pulled me into a hug.

I hadn't realized I'd been sobbing. I felt embarrassed for a brief second before the pain overcame me. What had I done? I had been asking myself this question since she became distant. It seemed appropriate to go through everything again though. "Edward's gone with her Jasper. He'll sort things out."

I nodded against his shoulder. "Thanks Emmett." My voice was raspy and I coughed.

"Now come on bro, we need to go hunting. Bella's coming over tomorrow per Esme's request." He let go of me and ran out the door. I heard his loud steps heading outside. After he reached the forest, signaled by his feet crunching over leaves and other debris, he called out to me. "Race you."

I grinned slightly and headed to join him in hunting.

* * *

***Relax-Read-Review***


	4. Chapter 4

**|Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.|**

* * *

_~;~_

_-Blood-_

_~;~_

* * *

_~Jasper's POV~_

* * *

Bella came over again the next day. My whole family was excited, except for Rose. Which of course meant I was going crazy. "Calm down! please!"

I lent forward and trapped my head in my hands. Emmett laughed. "Look I'm sorry Jasper. But we can't help it, Bella's just so fun to be around."

"Please, just go away then. I feel like I'm going to explode." Emmett laughed again but headed downstairs where the rest of my family was waiting.

I sighed and tried to push away their emotions but failed. In my anger I sent out a wave of rage and I heard Emmett swear. I chuckled and calmed myself down. I had become used to dealing with the excess emotions, but it still got to me sometimes. I changed into a fresh shirt and jogged downstairs.

We all waited anxiously. I did my best not to comment on their overwhelming emotions. "When she get's here I wanna spend time with her first."

There were no complaints. We all knew Emmett enjoyed the time spent with Bella allot. So when we heard Bella's car pulling in Esme gripped Rosalie's shoulder and guided Rosalie away. With Edward and Alice gone, I struggled to not feel pained when I thought of her, it was only Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle. Carlisle was at work tonight.

Esme looked at me curiously. "Are you coming Jasper?"

"No Esme. I'd like to stay here with Emmett and Bella." I ignored Emmett's growl of disapproval and watched as Esme frowned and then smiled warmly.

She turned with Rosalie and headed upstairs. "Have fun boys. Don't hurt poor Bella please."

Emmett chuckled, but I felt the sudden urge to growl. I was angered by the notion. Hurt Bella? I would never.

Bella hopped out of her car and walked slowly to the door. I could sense Emmett badly wanting to open the door and grab her in one of his hugs. But then we'd have to explain how we knew she arrived. Her car was surely loud enough that a human would have heard it. My thoughts were interupted when she knocked on the door and Emmett brushed past me.

"Sweetie pie! I missed you!" Emmett immediately laughed and hugged her. I felt her annoyance and joy. Deep down she enjoyed being called nicknames. I decided Bella probably wouldn't want me to tell Emmett that.

Bella grimaced, but smiled back. "I missed you too ape."

Emmett's unnatural growl began to fill the room but he quickly turned it into a cough. I hastened to do damage control. Bella was still in the same mood she was only moments before, annoyed, happy and excited. So she enjoyed being here. I grinned.

Emmett glanced at me, I brushed my nose with my thumb. A discreet thumbs up. He laughed and turned back to Bella. "So I was thinking. How about a rematch? one on one."

Bella grimaced, but once she saw how happy Emmett looked she agreed. I had to admire her selflessness.

* * *

_~Bella's POV~_

* * *

"So Emmett. I see you have the strength, but not the brains to beat me." My attempt at teasing was rewarded. Emmett glared at me, taking his attention off the screen long enough to deal damage to his character.

Emmet made the same odd coughing noise from before. "You alright Emmett?" I stopped to look at him. He looked healthy, slightly pale however.

Jasper began laughing behind us and both Emmett and I turned. "What's so funny?"

Emmett seemed to get the joke, pausing the game, he made yet another odd coughing sound. But Jasper quietened. "It's fine Bella. I'm sure whatever it is won't kill him."

Jasper began laughing again and this time Emmett joined in too. They were both so lost to their laughter that neither of them noticed when I un-paused the game and killed his character. I paused it again and put the controller back where it was.

"Come on Emmett. Stop wasting time, even though I understand you're just prolonging the inevitable."

He recovered enough to turn to me, still smiling. "And what's that?"

I reached across, un-paused the game and grinned. The words flashed across Emmett's side of the screen in bright red letters. You lose.

Emmett gaped and Jasper began laughing again. I caught eye contact with him and raised my eyebrows. He simply winked in return. So Jasper knew I cheated. I wondered if he would tell Emmett.

It seemed not as Emmett finally realized he had lost. He was extremely childish about it. He threw the controller down with extreme force. I froze as it shattered into non-existence on the carpeted floor. He was so strong.

Emmett didn't notice my reaction, but Jasper did. I must have looked like a fish, wide eyed and gaping. He noticed my fear and made the same odd coughing noise as Emmett. It caught his attention.

The unnaturally strong male looked at my expression. Back to the floor, with the nearly invisible shattered remains of the controller. And back to me. His mouth formed a small 'o' with realization and he lifted his hands up, open palmed. The movement was so fast. I flinched and dropped my controller, moving away from him.

"I think you should leave Emmett." Jasper turned to me with worried eyes, but a masked face. Emmett nodded and stood up slowly. I flinched again. He ducked his head and rushed away, quickly. Too quickly. Jasper made the same odd coughing noise.

I took the opportunity to move away from the room towards the exit. I suddenly realized just how dangerous a position I was in. I doubted Emmett would hurt me, but I was so scared. There was something unnatural about his strength.

Jasper noticed and stepped closer towards me. I shook my head. "I need to leave." The words were quiet, I was hardly able to find my voice.'

Jasper smiled politely, but warily. "You don't have to leave, you know that Emmett wouldn't hurt you." His words were calming, immediately I began chastising myself.

I was being so rude, of course Emmett wouldn't hurt me. And it was my fault in the first place that he had reacted that way. Technically I had broken the controller. A wave of guilt washed through my and I looked at Jasper with pleading eyes. "I'm so sorry, let me pay for a new controller and any damage done to the carpet."

* * *

_~Jasper's POV~_

* * *

Emmett was an idiot. I sent another wave of calmness and guilt over to Bella. I had to keep her here, find a plausible solution as to how Emmett managed to obliterate the device with his bare hands. I felt absolutely horrible though, Bella began apologizing so determinedly. I stopped using my gift when I realized she was going to cry.

"Please forgive me Jasper. I'll do anything." Bella stepped toward me. I must have used too much of my gift. I sent out calming waves and walked up to her, lightly grabbing her hand. My thirst tripled at her touch, she was so close. "Come on Bella. Let's talk about this."

I led her to the couch and sat her down. I noticed she was still crying and I sent out more calming waves. She stopped crying immediately. "I think we can agree that this never should of happened in the first place. I think it's best if we don't allow you near our electronic equipment again."

It felt so wrong to strengthen her guilt. She was already so selfless and I was manipulating her with it. Bella nodded and seemed as though she was going to cry again. I sent out more calming waves but they didn't seem to help. She was truly guilty now, no amount of my gift would stop the tears that she shed now.

I swore, well below human and vampire volume and pulled her to my chest. She cried into my shirt. I felt so horrible, how could I have done this to poor Bella? I began stroking her hair in an attempt to fix things. I called out for Esme and she rushed down and sat down next to us.

* * *

_~Bella's POV~_

* * *

Jasper was so confusing. He was mad at me and I felt so utterly horrible. I had cheated and now made Jasper hate me. What would Alice think? Would she hate me now? But now as he let me cry he was stroking my hair and mumbling soothing words. I didn't understand.

My confusion didn't help when Esme came down, asking what had happened. Jasper explained, only managing to confuse me more.

"Bella here made Emmett very angry. He broke one of our controllers and Bella has offered to pay for a new one."

I felt guilty again and forced myself to stop crying. This was not helping the situation at all. It was selfish of me to cry.

After a few moments Esme nodded. "that's kind of you dear but I'm sure we can manage to afford another." I felt as Esme got off the couch and headed back upstairs.

Jasper shifted beneath me and I remembered that I was leaning on him. I wiped my eyes and sat up. "Sorry Jasper. That was so rude of me."

Jasper gave me a pained look, and I felt my hopes shatter. Jasper really did hate me. "It's perfectly understandable Bella. If there's nothing else you wanted it would be best that I took you home."

"No, I can drive myself. Don't trouble yourself." I pushed off the couch, the last thing I needed was to owe him more. His firm grip became apparent on my arm.

Jasper looked at me and smiled, he still seemed pained but the smile looked genuine. "Bella, in your current state I don't think you should be driving. Also it would be my pleasure to drive you home."

I didn't respond, he took it as a yes and led me to my car. I had left my keys in the ignition and he helped me into the passenger seat. I had a nagging sense, as though I had forgotten something. Something I wanted to ask. I couldn't remember though, my emotions were confusing me so much. I just wanted to go home and sleep.

Jasper slid into the drivers side and started the car. We drove off and he turned on the radio, quietly. "Jasper, do you hate me?"

My question took him by surprise. "No Bella. Why would you think that?" His words faded off though. I assumed it was because he suddenly knew that he did hate me. I clamped my mouth shut and looked out the window.

There was a few moments of silence before he took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry Bella."

I frowned. "Why are you sorry?" He wasn't the one who broke Emmett's controller.

He didn't reply. I groaned and watched the road again. "You knew I cheated didn't you?"

Jasper chuckled. "Yes. I'm surprised Emmett didn't notice."

"Do you think I'll ever be allowed back? I need to apologies to Emmett."

Jasper stiffened. I noticed his grip tighten on the steering wheel. "You have nothing to apologies for."

"But-" I wanted to protest this, had he not been blaming me the whole time? Jasper stared at me, his eyes shining in the moon light. I'd always admired their golden hue. It was so abnormal but beautiful. His lips tightened in a firm line.

"You have nothing to apologies for." His breath washed over me. I stopped breathing. I'm not entirely sure what happened but I faintly noticed Jasper trying to get my attention. "I'm sure the family would be happy for you to come over again. Tomorrow perhaps?"

We had pulled up in front of Charlie's house. I nodded before remembering what I wanted to ask. "How was Emmett able to destroy the controller so easily? How is he so strong?" I stopped myself from rambling on.

Jasper's eyes narrowed and he refused to look at me. He took a few moments before responding. "He's strong enough to break that particular controller. It's been broken before when he stood on it, we repaired it enough for it to work again. It was extremely fragile."

His answer was quick and forced. He didn't say anything as he stepped out of the car and jogged away. Was he running back to his house? I didn't have the chance to think about it though. Something snapped inside me, I suddenly felt overwhelmed by the amount of strong emotions that flowed through me. I quickly struggled ot get pout of the car and head to my room.

One of the ones that I wanted to focus on was suspicion. Jasper's answer was plausible, but the controller hadn't looked defective to me. If the controller hadn't been broken, Emmett even with his big size, could have never broken it like that. Even though he was big, he wasn't that strong. Therefor, Jasper was hiding something. I collapsed onto the bed. They were all so different. Yes, the Cullen's were different indeed.

* * *

***Relax-Read-Review***


	5. Chapter 5

**|Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.|**

* * *

_~;~_

_-Suspicions-_

_~;~_

* * *

_~Alice's POV~_

* * *

Edward was patient. I was glad. I badly needed this time to relax. If I was going to share everything with him. I ran my hands over a lovely deep blue silk dress. The one I had seen in my vision of Bella, I relayed it in my head.

_A girl with long brown hair smiled and hugged me._

_"Thank you Alice, my sister."_

_I beamed happily at her, happy she loved me as much as I loved her._

_The outfit she wore had taken extra planning._

I still didn't know what the outfit was for, but I knew it was something to assist with her and Jasper. Edward shadowed me silently. He had promise to avoid my thoughts until I was ready to show him. I wouldn't normally trust him, but he knew how important this was.

I wondered again as to how mad Tanya will be. She had returned to her sisters once Edward had called her. Tanya never truly belonged in the Cullen family, unless Edward was there. I picked the dress off the shelf. I knew the size would be perfect. The dress seemed so fragile, exactly like Bella. I smiled. I already loved my future sister, wife to my ex-husband.

My hands carried the dress gently towards the register. The lady seemed overly impressed with my choice and even more so when I presented my credit card along with loyalty card. I noticed Edward wince beside me.

In volumes too low for humans to hear I talked to Edward. "What's wrong?"

"The human appears to be considering me as a possible suitor, in very visual ways." I chuckled quietly and thanked the lady as she handed back my cards and purchase.

I made a show of taking Edwards arm in my hand and tugging him out the door with me. Edward watched as I showed him the vision of the girl handing him her number. Y_ou owe me._ I pointed subtly to the store across the street. _My wardrobe has been lacking lately._

Edward groaned and pulled out his wallet. I beamed as he handed over the plastic card.

* * *

_~Bella's POV~_

* * *

I waited at the Cullens car patiently. There were four of us but Rosalie's car only held three, so Jasper and I were taking a separate car. Jasper finished saying goodbye to Rosalie and took to the driver's seat. "So I'm sorry about last night, I'm not entirely sure what happened. I guess I've just been overwhelmed with the move and all."

Jasper was quiet, but I swore I heard him wince. "It's fine Bella. I must warn you that it will just be us and Esme tonight. Emmett and Rosalie are going out on a date."

"Date night is it? Shouldn't you be heading out with Alice?" Whoops. Bad question. I watched as Jasper's hands tightened on the steering wheel and the speedometer reached a level that I didn't like.

Jasper chuckled quickly, but lacking any humor. "You know Alice. She can't resist a good shopping trip. I'm sorry I completely forgot to mention it at school."

I nodded. That made sense. "And Tanya and Edward?"

Jasper shrugged. "Edward went with Alice and Tanya left to see her family."

"So you're telling me, Edward willingly went on a shopping trip with _Alice_. Does he have a death wish or something?" Jasper chuckled at my joke and I noticed the speed lower to a much more comfortable pace.

The beautiful man beside me shrugged. "Alice isn't that bad." His voice faded off however, giving me reason to tease.

"I highly doubt that. She's so controlling about fashion. I hope that's the only aspect she controls though." What was wrong with me? I never teased like this.

I didn't know how to react, but Jasper just grinned the grin I loved. "Not recently."

I looked at him quizzically. "Is something wrong Jasper?" There was something about his tone. He sounded so sad.

He didn't respond and I took everything in again. "Alice's recent shopping trip, is it more than just getting away to buy clothing? Did you have a fight-"

I stopped. Jasper was almost glaring at me. No, he was pleading. I stopped talking and searched for another topic to discuss. "Rosalie doesn't seem to like me very much."

"Don't mind her, she's incredibly stubborn." Jasper pulled up to the Cullen's house driveway and stopped the car. "We've arrive ma'am."

I stepped out of the car but my shoe caught on the rim. Suddenly I was tipping forward. _Damn my clumsiness._

But then I wasn't. Someone had caught me. I turned to see Jasper frowning down at me.

After I got over my initial surprise I noticed how cold he was. I ignored the odd electrical current that charged through his touch. How was he so cold? And more importantly, how did he get here so fast? There was no way any normal human could have reached me so quickly.

Jasper helped me up quickly and then stepped away from me. He kept looking at me though, searching my eyes as I searched his back. "You should probably tie your shoelaces."

I looked down quickly and saw that they were untied. I bent down and did them up. When I stood up again Jasper was still standing there. He raised an eyebrow.

It was as though he wanted me to ask about how cold he was. Or about how fast he was. I quickly compiled a list, cold, fast and strong. I wanted to ask him. But something told me, that he would tell me when I was ready. I wondered briefly if they all did steroids but dismissed that.

All this time Jasper was still staring at me expectantly. I coughed and moved past him. "We should go inside, I'm sure Esme is waiting with our dinner."

Another thought dawned on me, I had never seen them eat. Maybe they were on a diet or had a special type of eating. Like vegetarians.

* * *

_~Jasper's POV~_

* * *

I knew she knew something was wrong with us. I felt her suspicion. As we walked into the house I barely stopped myself from gagging. Human food smelt disgusting. Why wasn't Bella saying anything? Her curiosity was so obvious.

I left Bella in the lounge room with the television, claiming to go and help Esme with dinner. I began to inform Esme. "She tripped, I caught her at vampire speed. She noticed, I know she noticed. There was so much suspicion and curiosity raging through her."

Esme gasped quietly. "How could you Jasper? Emmett I understand, but I thought better of you."

I felt horrible disappointing my mother. "I know, I'm so sorry. I just couldn't help myself. I couldn't see Bella hurt, even if she was just falling over."

Esme nodded. "What did you tell her?"

"That's just it. She didn't ask or say anything. She just said 'We should go inside, I'm sure Esme is waiting with our dinner'."

Esme frowned. "I don't understand. What should we tell her?"

"She suspects something. But she trusts us," I ran my fingers through my hair, frustrated. "I don't know Esme."

Esme looked at me with her comforting gaze and patted my shoulder. "We'll talk to Carlisle. For now just try to bring it up, otherwise ignore it. Make sure she won't go and tell anyone though."

I nodded and returned to sit with Bella.

* * *

Bella was still sitting on the lounge. Her emotions had calmed down, mainly she was just curious. "Hey."

A wave of surprise flashed through her before she calmed down. I realized I must have entered far too quietly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine I was just thinking." Bella didn't elaborate.

I grinned and sat down. "About what?"

A flash of uncertainty ran through her. My vampire ears picked up her racing heart and my mouth pooled with venom. Selfishly I leaned in and took her hand. She flinched slightly at my touch. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

Bella froze for a second. Her emotions went blank. What did I do? I frowned worried. After a few moments Bella blinked then sighed. "I was thinking about how you were unusual."

So she knew. I couldn't tell her anything without having a family vote, but something inside me wanted her to know. Bella noticed my hesitation. "I won't ask about it thought Jasper. I trust you all, I know you'll tell me if there's anything I should worry about."

Bella smiled warmly and squeezed my hand lightly. I felt her curiosity fade and it gave way to happiness, nervousness and slight fear.

* * *

_~Alice's POV~_

* * *

Edward and I had returned to our hotel. We were both sitting on the couch and I knew Edward was growing impatient. I realized this was the scene where I told him in my vision. "Alice. Please. What did Jasper do?" _He hasn't done anything_. "Well what _will _he do? Alice you can trust me. You know how much I care about you. If Jasper hurt you-"

My dry sob caught him off guard. It was all too much. I clung to Edwards chest as the television blared in the background. My throat making a continuous sobbing noise and my eyes were aching for relief. It was as close as vampires could come to crying. I turned back to Edward and told him everything.

* * *

"You're going to let him do that to you?" Edward growled the words, his chest vibrating against my seemingly fragile frame.

I shook my head against him. "I'm not letting him do anything." I stopped talking, my throat closing up again. Instead I focused my words to him. _He will love her._

Edward scoffed. "But he loves you Alice. I know he does."

"He will love her more. She's his true mate." I had been repeating these sentences in my head. I wasn't sure if I was deluding myself, or simply reminding.

Edward sighed. He'd seen the visions. He knew how happy Jasper would be and how happy Bella would be. _My Bella. My sister._ "You love her already. Even though she's going to take your husband from you."

_It won't be like that-_ Edward cut me off. "I know. You'll leave him," Edward's grip tightened on me. He lent his chin on my head. "You are truly amazing Alice."

Another dry sob broke through as I knew it was real. All of this was real. I was going to lose my first and only love."You'll make it through this Alice. I'll help you."

I saw the vision as did Edward. I growled sharply. "Don't hurt him." _Not yet at least._

Edward chuckled and began stroking my hair. It was going to be hard, but if I had my brother's help I may be able to make it through this after all.

* * *

***Relax-Read-Review***


	6. Chapter 6

**|Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.|**

* * *

_~;~_

_-The dress-_

_~;~_

* * *

_~Jasper's POV~_

* * *

I didn't entirely understand it. I knew, she wanted to know. I wanted her to know. I chastised myself. I can't give out my secret for this one silly girl, but already everybody seemed to love her.

"I don't understand you." I said finally. This girl before me was a mystery, an amazing mystery. Damnit, there I go again. I apologized quickly to Alice in my head.

Bella blushed at first, her embarrassment apparent without my gift. "I don't understand you either. I guess we are both lost. Do you have a Cullen map?"

I chuckled slightly at her joke, but shook my head sadly. "No. Although some have tried to replicate our information." I looked over to the bookshelf in the lounge room.

Bella frowned and straightened, as though she wanted to go and look at them. Of course, being in love with irony, our family owned many books related to vampires.

"So ma'am. What do you wish to do this afternoon?"

The human smiled at me and shook her head. "I am not sure Jasper, perhaps you have an idea."

I smiled, I did indeed have an idea. I reached my hand out to Bella, but she was frozen. I frowned quickly, her emotions were messy, I couldn't make it out. If only Edward was here for her thoughts. "Bella?"

She shook her head then smiled up at me. "Sorry what?"

I chuckled. "I do have an idea, follow me."

Bella took my hand and I led her to my library. "I'm a collector of book's. Mainly historically related."

"This is-" Bella let her voice trail off as we entered the room. I didn't need her to tell me of course, the awe in her emotions stood out.

I chuckled and gestured for her to look around. "I thought you might like it."

She nodded numbly and stepped into the room. It wasn't too big, but Esme had done a wonderful job spacing all the shelves out. They managed to hold my entire collection.

"What are these organised by?" Bella trailed her hand along the spine of an older book.

My steps echoed off the mahogany floor. "Genre, and then how often I read them."

Bella smirked. "Most read being at the top I presume?"

"No. I like to have the ones I read least at the top. I need to broaden my choices." I smiled smugly.

Bella snickered and pulled a book off the shelf. She treated it carefully, I felt the apprehension in her emotions.

I sighed and looked to what she had pulled out. _Eragon._ So she was into fantasy books. "You don't have to treat them so carefully. I know you won't break them, so don't be nervous."

Bella frowned at me. "Sometime's I think you know what I'm feeling."

It was meant as a joke, but I felt the familiar curiosity rise in her. She was so perceptive. I chuckled and shook my head. "Maybe, or you're just easy to read."

She scrunched her nose at this. "My mother always told me that, she said I was like an open book." She took great care in placing the book back to the same position.

"I'd certainly enjoy reading you." _Crap! _Why did I just say that? I swore again in my head, spouting a list of profanities.

Bella blushed and turned her head down. Her emotions ranged from embarrassed to-

No. It couldn't be.

Lust?

I shook my head and walked to a bookshelf, in search of the novel I wanted. I showed it to Bella.

"Dracula?" She looked at me quizzically.

I chuckled. "Well it is a classic."

"Well. I quite like vampire's, although I don't think their anything like how people describe them."

The book bent slightly in my tightened grasp. "What do you think they're like then?"

"Well first of all. No way they turn into bats. I think they have to ability to jump farther though, so it's kind of like they fly." I ushered for her to continue. "They're strong, fast of course. Better vision and hearing. I'm not sure about the whole drinking blood thing though."

I frowned. "They're vampires, what would they be if they didn't drink blood?"

Bella suddenly became amused. "I didn't say they didn't drink blood. I just don't think they have the whole fang thing. Maybe they have sharper teeth?"

"Enough about vampires then, let's find something else to read." I groaned under human level and went to find another book. I had an old copy of _Pride and Prejudice _that I thought she might like. I handed it over.

She smiled brightly whens he saw it and I swear my stomach flipped. I adored her smile. Damn, this was hard, what was going on with me? I can't be thinking _adoring _things about Bella. "That's one of my favorite novels Jasper. Have you read it?"

"A few times. You must be hungry by now?" I needed to get out of here, I was far too comfortable in my library. My thoughts so easily trailed off into the wrong direction.

Bella nodded sheepishly. "I can make us dinner."

Oh, right. Could I cook? It was impolite of me to force her to cook for herself. "No it's fine. Wait here, I'll be back with some food."

I dashed away in search of Esme. I hoped she wouldn't mind helping me with this. I found her already waiting with a plate of food. "Here you go dear. Also, tell her you aren't feeling well."

Damn, I had forgotten I wouldn't be able to eat in front of her. Well I could but it wasn't worth throwing it back up later. She was already suspicious. I brought back the food for Bella. She didn't seem or feel surprised that I only brought back one.

Did she notice my blatant hint before?

I tried not to show my disgust to what she was eating.

* * *

_~Bella's POV~_

* * *

So, Jasper wasn't eating.

What we were talking about before suddenly came to mind. Vampires.

The idea of Jasper being a vampire nearly made me laugh out loud but I hid my amusement. I didn't want to explain why-

"What's so funny Bella?" Jasper startled me and I nearly jumped in my seat. "Sorry for startling you."

How does he know all this?

"I was thinking about something."

He chuckled in a very rough voice. I resisted the urge to admire it, admire him. He was taken! "Obviously you were thinking Bella, what about?"

Avoidance is best. "How do you know what I'm feeling sometimes? I mean I didn't even laugh or flinch."

Jasper looked away sheepishly, _adorably_- Stop it Bella! "I just have a good intuition I guess."

"Alright then, tell me what I'm feeling now then." I thought about my mum and how much I missed her. About how miserable this place was, well, before I met Jasper.

He frowned. "Bella I don't want to-" I cut him off with a pleading look and he sighed. "You're thinking about someone you miss, something that makes you sad."

What, how did he do that?

"That's amazing Jasper. You should be an interrogator or something. Can you tell when someone lies?" I was in awe.

A flash of amusement ran through Jasper's eyes. "I don't know. Test me. Have you ever been caught naked?"

The hell! What kind of question was that? My cheeks flashed bright red and I responded quietly "No, never."

I must say, even I could tell I was lying without having this intuition that Jasper had. "You're lying. Tell me three things about yourself and make one a lie."

He gave me a few moments to think up something. I chuckled when I knew what I wanted to say. "I once learnt ballet, piano and Spanish."

Jasper answer immediately. "You were lying when you said you learnt to play the piano. Although I find it hard to believe you learnt ballet, no offence of course."

"You're right and I agree, I learnt ballet but because I'm so clumsy I got kicked out pretty quickly."

We laughed for a bit before a comfortable silence grew throughout the room.

I found myself glancing at him, his shaggy, sandy blonde hair. His golden eyes that would grow darker over time. His well built body-

What was I doing? He's dating Alice, my best friend!

That was it then, I needed to stop thinking about him. He and I would be great friends. Friends only.

* * *

**A/N: So guys, I'm sorry for not updating. Basically I've just lost inspiration for this story, I won't bother you with why but let's just say a really bad fanfic f***ed me over. I can't promise when I'll next update and I just want to say I AM SO SORRY to my readers. I love you all and I'm sorry I can't update as regularly at all anymore. Hopefully I'll come back to this soon.**

**I love you all and thank you for the reviews.**

*******Relax-Read-Review***


End file.
